I Am Not Cute
by Klaine's Love
Summary: Stiles is stuck with his cousin and doesn't know what to do, until Derek comes in.


**Hello people ! **

**So, I wrote this while baby-sitting instead of doing my homework ^^' I'm not really proud of it but, anyway, I'm posting it. There might be a lot of mistakes but you know, it's kinda hard to write in English since I'm French, especially when it's that late ... So, yeah, here it is. Please tell me if it was good, and mostly, tell me where are my mistakes. Enjoy !**

* * *

" Oh my god … How do you turn that thing off ?! I am going to kill him ! "

Stiles Stilinski, young man who was used to supernatural stuff, like dealing with werewolves and who had himself been possessed by an evil demon called a nogitsune, was stuck here with a baby, not knowing what to do. Of course, Stiles knew how to take care of werewolves (He has a bat) but a baby ? He had absolutely no clue. Which is why, when his father told him that he would have to do the baby-sitter with Leo, his cousin, he panicked. He tried to convince his father to find someone else, but he didn't succeed, since said father threatened to take his laptop. And this is how Stiles Stilinski found himself with a baby to keep. A Saturday In the afternoon. Instead of being with Scott, Lydia, Allison and all the pack, he was stuck with his fucking cousin. Who had been crying for like, 3 hours. OK maybe just 20 minutes, but you know, it felt like 3 hours. The young man had already tried everything he could think of. He had checked his diaper, tried to make him eat, to make him laugh, to play with him, nothing could make him shut his mouth. Hell, he had even sang for him ! If that's not dedication, what is it ? Stiles was getting desperate. He was exhausted and his head ached because of his cousin's screams. He was sitting on his bed with his head buried in his hands when the door swung open.

" Stiles, we need to talk. Lydia is spending a lot of time with Peter, and I don't think that this is a good thing. "

Stiles's head suddenly jerked up. He was saved. He took Leo and brought him to Derek, before putting him on Derek's arms.

" What the hell ? Stiles, what are you doing ?! " Shouted Derek, with his menacing glare.

" I'm sorry but this monster has been crying for like 3 hours and this is making me crazy. " Responded Stiles, while lying on his bed. " I can fight demons, hunters, werewolves, whatever, but this, I can't. Take care of him, I quit. "

Derek opened his mouth to answer but closed it immediately. Leo had finally stopped crying. He was even smiling at Derek. Stiles looked up when he heard Leo stop, and found the scene before him utterly adorable. Indeed, the baby was smiling at Derek, but what struck Stiles was Derek's face. The werewolf was blushing. And not just slightly blushing, he was completely red. Stiles couldn't help but stare. He had never seen the older man look this beautiful. Of course, Derek was handsome. Like, really handsome. Stiles had had dreams about him. He hadn't even questioned it. According to Stiles, it was normal since the werewolf was really gorgeous. But this was new. This wasn't the handsome bad boy Derek. This was an adorable flustered Derek, which was a side of him Stiles had never seen, and to be honest, he really liked it. Maybe more than the sexy bad boy.

" I think he is asleep. " Said quietly Derek after a while, which obliged Stiles to stop fantasizing about him. The younger man coughed and nodded, not trusting his voice yet.

" You should put him in his bed. " Suggested Stiles, before leading his friend towards his father's room, where Leo slept. Derek delicately lied the baby in his bed, and they quietly exited the piece.

They returned to Stiles's room, and Stiles sat on his bed, while Derek stood against the door, still slightly blushing.

" So …" Began Stiles, smiling. " How did you do that ? Is it some kind of werewolf trick ? "

" I don't know what you're talking about." grumbled Derek, looking down.

" Oh come on ! Don't be ashamed. It was kinda amazing. Seriously, I was just about to kill him, he was so frustrating. And you come here and he falls asleep. You must be magical or something. That wouldn't surprise me. " Stiles exclaimed still smiling. " And, to be honest, it was also super cute .. " Added the young man, murmuring this time.

" What did you say ? " Asked Derek, surprised.

" You heard me. "

This time, it was Stiles who was blushing. Well, Derek was still red, but Stiles was like, really red.

" You .. Find me _cute_ ? " Said Derek, with disbelief in his voice.

" Not all the time ! Actually, that was the first time I thought of you as cute. Usually, you're only handsome, and sexy, and really gorgeous, you know ? "

When Derek didn't answer, Stiles realized what he just said, which made him blush even more. He looked up shyly to see the werewolf's reaction, and what he saw made his heart jump a little. Derek was looking at him like he had never seen him. He was both shocked and flustered. Which was adorable too, Stiles couldn't help but notice. Stiles started to smile a little, and when Derek noticed it, he immediately regained his bad boy face.

" I am not cute. "

" Yes, you are. "

" No, I am a terrifying werewolf who appears in children's nightmares. I am not cute. I am an horrific creature of the night. " Responded Derek, trying to make himself look frightening.

" Yeah, sure, you are really scary. " Laughed fondly Stiles.

" I. Am. . " Said the werewolf, getting closer with every word, until he was standing against Stiles's body, who stood up when Derek started to move, their faces almost touching. They could feel each other breath against their faces. When he realized their position, Stiles stopped laughing and tried to swallow because his throat was suddenly dry.

" Hum … Yeah … So. Hi. " Eloquently said the younger man.

None of the boys moved for a while, staring at each other, until Stiles decided to act. He had realized a long time ago that he was in love with the werewolf and being almost killed while being possessed made him realize that he shouldn't care too much about the consequences of doing what he wants to. That's why he moved forwards and slowly put his lips against the other man. He thought his heart was going to explode. He didn't even have the time to hesitate about whether Derek wanted to kiss him or not, because the werewolf kissed him back immediately. Stiles brought his arms around Derek's neck, while the older man grabbed Stiles's ass to carry him. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Derek walked towards Stiles's bed. He dropped the boy on the bed and laid down on him without breaking the kiss. Stiles took off Derek's shirt and took his time to contemplate the man's torso. He was really fucking hot. As Derek went to take off Stiles's shirt, the door opened suddenly, revealing Scott and the whole pack. The alpha opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he realized what was happening in front of him. He coughed awkwardly, while the boys didn't move, not knowing what to do. Finally, Lydia decided to talk.

" Well … Fucking finally. "

* * *

**So, what did you think ? Review and tell me :)**


End file.
